Forgotten
by cookievb123
Summary: Hera one day gets so angry at Zeus that she asks for a divorce. In the mists of it all, she runs to Hecate for a potion to make her forget Zeus. Instead she falls into the Lethe river and forgets everything. Can Zeus make Hera fall in love with him again and make her remember? Or will Hera's hate of what she is taught cause for there to be no queen on Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt enough pain that you would do anything to forget it? To forget the people who have done you wrong, who have caused you to feel less then the person you are. To be able to finally breath again with no worries or distractions and just to think of yourself and no one else. Some people look to that thru death. That's what Hera wished sometimes.

She wished that sometimes she was human and could shrink away from her duties through death. To be rid of Zeus, forever. Then her pride gets the better of her and tells her to suck it up because the power makes up for the pain she suffers but not even she believes that anymore. Hera wishes she would be indifferent to what Zeus does yet she can't. That's because at one point or another, she loved him; she let him hold her heart. What a fool she was and she regrets it. She regrets letting anyone that close to her. If only she could fade away, and hope for a new tomorrow. She doesn't hope anymore because all it takes is one bit of hope to start to love again.

Zeus treats her like nothing. Just another one of his conquests. Another toy to be played with and dropped once he gets bored of it. Then once he doesn't have anything new or shiny to play with, he returns to the thing he got bored of. Hera could say it doesn't hurt her anymore, although she would be lying again. However, sometimes lies are the closest you get to comfort. The Queen of Olympus glances at the empty throne next to her.

Gone. Again.

She wonders who it was this time. Maybe a nymph. Or a mortal. Or maybe one of the immortals that roam Olympus. He could go fuck a cow and it wouldn't surprise her. Zeus is well, Zeus. People change, Gods do not. Nor well they ever. Maybe if they did, she wouldn't be putting up with this; faking to be a submissive wife with a smile on her face. She wonders if anyone even believes it anymore; the façade that she puts. The ones that don't know her most likely do and the ones that know her like her siblings don't. Though, she knows that her composure is the one thing that keeps Olympus from falling to pieces. That and her ability to run things without her _husband_.

The present Gods glance up at Hera with worrisome looks. They know that the second their King, brother and father to most walks in, it's going to be an all out war. Most of the Goddesses, which have not slept with Zeus, do not approve of the way he treats his wife. Especially a wife like Hera. They know most of the Gods would kill to get a chance of sleeping with Hera or let alone, having a wife as beautiful as she. With that dark, thick chocolate hair, fair skin, striking emerald eyes and ruby lips, any God would be lucky to have a beauty that rivals Aphrodite. Like Zeus, most of the Gods do not care whom their hurting as long as they get what they wish. But Hephaestus and even Ares do not like to see their mother hurting so much. They would speak out but they both have learned from Hephaestus own mistake on rallying against their father. It gets you thrown off Olympus.

Then finally _he _walks in with his hair in disarray and a satisfied smile on his lips.

Hera feels livid. To have her own husband come in like the pig he is, flaunting in front of her that he has _fucked _a whore makes her want to scream until her voice becomes hoarse. She cannot believe that he has the dignity to show up like this. The ichor that runs threw her immortal veins seemed to start boiling and her hands curled into fists. With a deep breath, she decides to speak.

"Where were you, Zeus?" She doesn't need to ask. They know and she knows exactly where he has been.

Zeus' smile disappears as he glances up at his hateful wife that is shaking with anger. Why does she ask, when she knows.

"Out," He replies without explanations as he starts to walk to his throne.

"Why not own up to the fact that you fucking a whore, Zeus? Huh, because we both know that's exactly where you have been!" Hera can't bottle it anymore. She can't bottle the hate for this poor excuse of a God.

"It doesn't matter she will still be worth more than you!" Zeus furiously shouts back.

At his words Hera doesn't falter, even if her heart aches. "Then make her your Queen and a damn Goddess and let me be rid of you!"

"I gladly would but my dear, you don't understand that this is your punishment for being such a vengeful bitch." He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean any of it, it's just the anger in him that's getting the better of him. However, he doesn't know what his words were about to set off.

"I regret ever marrying you. I'd rather suffer eons of Tartuars then ever spending another day with you. Someone that doesn't love me." Unlike him, she means it. Every bit of it.

The blow came fast and unexpected. There was a collective gaspes from Gods present in the room. Hera held her cheek in her hand as it stung.

"I am done!" Hera yelled. "It's over. I want a divorce from you."

_She's bluffing._ Zeus thought. _Might as well play along._

The others in the room started to whisper about what had just come out of Hera's mouth. A divorce was impossible. She was the Goddess of Marriage. Did she really have the power to do that?

"Fine. I am finished with you as well. Good riddance!" Zeus could never mean those words but for Hera it shattered her heart.

The Queen of the Gods nodded and just slipped thru the door of the throne room. Zeus stared at the place his wife had just been standing in. What had he done? She couldn't leave. He wouldn't let her leave; they had been thru too much, had been together for too long for her just to leave.

To the other Gods, Zeus didn't look upset put the weather condition, beg to differ. Following his wife explain, Zeus walked out with a loud sound of thunder and crackling of lighting. The other Gods were left to speculate what would happen now. Hera couldn't just leave Zeus, she must be bluffing. She had to be.

Hera stood outside the gates of Olympus; she knew what she wanted to do now. She closed her eyes and pictured where she wanted to go; the Underworld. She needed to fine Hecate. When she opened her eyes, she was there. Hera knew her time was ticking before her brother; Hades came looking for the intruder. She could hear Cerberus' barks in the background and his gigantic feet pounding against the floor as she ran.

Maybe she would have made it if she didn't fall in the river Lethe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hades was the one to see her fall. He had teleported himself to were the intruder was running towards and saw that it was his sister; Hera. Hades had signaled a command to Cerberus to stop since he knew that that was the reason why his sister was running. By the time the command reached Cerberus it was too late. The river of Lethe had consumed his sister. He would have to wait until the river brought her back to the surface with her memories washed away, forever.

All that Hera felt was burning. It felt as someone had set her on fire. As her skin burned, her muscles started to ache and her thoughts became muddled. Soon enough she felt her eyes starting to close. Maybe this would end her pain; her never-ending pain.

It wasn't long until the river released Hera on the shore. Hades hastily made a towel appeared and wrapped his sister in it and teleported them to his palace. How was he to explain this to his stubborn, hard-headed brother Zeus? Maybe Hecate could reverse this. All this ran thru his head as Persephone rushed to his side to help him with her stepmother. She didn't ask question especially in the haste that Hades was in. Persephone quickly dried Hera and did some magic to dress her. Hades placed her in one of the guess rooms they had in the palace. He took a seat and waited for her to awaken.

The Lord of the Underworld knew that she would wake up confused and startled. She wouldn't remember anything. Not her name, her position, her lineage especially not her husband; nothing. Maybe that would be best for her not to remember Zeus. Hades knows about the changes that have occurred to his youngest sister since her marriage to Zeus. She wasn't the same. Hera used to be fun, carefree, innocent, and happy, so very happy. Now all Hades could see was a bitter, angry, saddened, and hurt woman. Hera didn't deserve this treatment; no woman does. But Zeus will be Zeus. Maybe if he had… No, regrets were in the past; forgotten. He sighed as he settled deeper into the leather chair.

* * *

Zeus stormed in his study. How dare she insult and humiliate him so openly like that? It wasn't like Hera to do this in front of everyone. Yes, maybe behind close doors because she didn't want to start a scandal. Zeus knew that she hated to be in the mouth of other Gods that weren't praises. Why does this surprise him though? His mother had warned him that one day despite her title, she would walk away to disappear from his grasp. He was arrogant and too prideful to pay any mind to his mother. Now Hera would be gone. Zeus threw himself on the chair behind his mahogany desk and slammed his fists against it. She meant so much more than he would ever let on. He loved her more than anything; she was up there with his power. How could he not love something so beautiful and bright? For her to assume that he didn't love her was like saying Hades has cheated on Persephone. It was unbelievable. Yes, he had done things to point otherwise; the constant cheating and the lying and the bastard children. Only because she pushed him away and that's the only way he can get her to react, to feel something. And of course he would never admit it to her because he was proud, too proud. Something else his mother told him went thru his head; "You won't appreciate something until it's gone." This would be different because Zeus was not going to let her leave. So he called for Hermes.

In seconds Zeus' faithful companion and son appeared. Hermes knew exactly what was happening. Everyone on Olympus knew what was happening. Hermes couldn't say he was surprised about what was occurring. He knew very well that his stepmother was a ticking time bomb that would eventually explode. Hermes flew to the front of his father's desk ready to hear his task.

"Yes, father? You called." Hermes asked.

"I need you to find Hera. Look everywhere; that includes the Underworld. Do not leave an inch of the Earth unsearched. When you do find her, if she puts up a fight, tell her that if she doesn't comply there will consequences. Go."

Hermes nodded and spoke softly, "Yes, father."

As Hermes fled, Zeus sighed. How did they end up this way? So broken? He admits that he did do things do push her away. Things he shouldn't have for revenge; like hanging her from the sky. It pained him that day to punish her put she deserved it that little minx. Always opposing him in council. Always challenging him unlike a good little wife. Yet, her clever challenges made him work harder to prove he was the one on top; the one will all the power, the one they were all in awe of. However, it would be a lie to say that they didn't have any sweet moments. Zeus couldn't help but smile as he recalled them. The one that seemed the sweetest was when they first met.

He had gone to go visit Tethys and Oceanus because he had some business that he needed to take care of with them as the new ruler of the skies and everything living. He was walking the ocean shore when he saw her. She was sitting with bunch of nymphs; they had been laughing and talking. Zeus stopped to observe them and that's when she looked at him. He recognized his sister, Hera. She looked like nothing he had imagined her to be as the real her looked much more than divine with those emerald eyes and dark brown hair and delicate, fair skin; all he wanted to do was touch her. Then he was graced with one of those smiles and joy crossed her face.

"Brother!" Hera cried and ran to him.

Zeus had caught her in an embrace as her small, warm body collided with his. She had fit perfectly in his arms and smelled remarkable. The one thought that that kept crossing his mind was _this sister he was going to make his wife_ as they spend more time together; laughing or talking or just relaxing. She was a pleasure to have around.

Zeus chuckled. Only he had been lucky enough to have had captured his sister's heart. He also remembered the day he had felt such a _passionate desire for her that he had felt when they had enjoyed other's embraces, and slept with one another, without their dear parents knowing anything about it. _– The Iliad, Homer

Hopefully, Hermes could find her.

* * *

Hera awakened startled. Where was she? Why couldn't she recall anything? What was her name? She had to know her gods forsaken name! _You know this, _she told herself. But her effort was in vain as nothing came to mind. She turned to look around the room and saw a dark, tall, handsome man lurking in a chair by her bed. Hera automatically moved herself to the farthest place on the bed as the man started to stand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke quietly, "I'm Hades, your brother."

Hera regained some of her composure then, "I think I would remember a brother."

"You don't because you fell into the River of Lethe that wipes away all your memories."

_That makes some sense_. She thought to herself but that didn't explain who she was or why she was here or what was her life?

"That doesn't explain anything about me or my life. I demand that you explain." She said.

Hades chuckled, "Even in confusion you are still the same, my dear sister. Come I'll take you to your husband. He will hopefully enlighten you on everything."

The Lord of the Underworld held out a hand and Hera looked at it suspiciously. "You can trust me, dear sister. Everything shall be fine."

With a sigh, she let Hades help her up and the questions started.

Hades explained where they were, who he was, what was her family, her parents, who really raised her, her position and her husband. Some things were easier to believe than other.

"I cannot be the Queen of the Gods and I cannot have a husband that I don't remember." Hera shook her head. None of this made sense. Her husband was Zeus and he was the King of the Gods. Shouldn't a wife love her husband? Because whenever she said his name it left a bitter taste. No, Hades was lying that wasn't her husband; it couldn't be. She loved her husband. Not this Zeus.

"But you are. You are married to Zeus and that makes you Queen of the Gods." He said.

"Unbelievable," Hera muttered.

Just then a young man with wings of his sandals and a mischievous look in his eyes appeared in front of Hades.

"Was it Hermes?" Hades asked, impatiently.

Hermes ignored Hades and spoke to Hera, "Milady, Lord Zeus the requests your immediately on Olympus. He says if you are to fight against it there will be consequences."

Consequences? Her "husband" threatened her. None of this was right nevertheless Hera felt force to comply because somehow the mention of consequences from her _husband_ sent a tremor threw her. She started to walk towards the young man until Hades stopped her.

"She will come but I will take her to Olympus personally, Hermes. You are dismissed." Hades spoke so fiercely that Hermes didn't have room to argue but just nod his head as he went on his way.

"Come, Hera. It's time to go back to Olympus."

* * *

**Okay guys, this story won't include on the rape of Hera. Just of the fact that I really did like how Homer put it and I quoted him. Next Chapter we are back on Olympus and it will all go down. Review! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't long before they reached Olympus in Hades' black chariot pulled by color-like horses. They dismounted the chariot in front of the House of Zeus and Hades handed it to one of the caretakers that stood close at hand. The King of the Underworld took his sister by the arm and started dragging her inside; for she was standing in awe as she took in the House of Zeus. Large, majestic, and beyond gorgeous like the house of the King of Gods should be like. Gold was present in the white marble walls and pillars; even in the bronze floor that was a contrast to the statutes that stood on it.

Before Hera could examine anymore, people started bowing to her, welcoming her with names like "Lady Hera" "Your majesty" "Queen Hera". She wasn't quite used any of the attention now that she didn't remember how to react to it. All she could do was smile and nod her head to the corresponding greeter and deny any cup of ambrosia she was offered as a sign of welcome. She might have looked cool and collected but inside she was in turmoil. What would they do when they found out she didn't believe who she was because she couldn't remember it? Would they turn on her or would they help her? More specifically, would her husband help her or take advantage of the fact that she couldn't remember? As they made there way to Olympus, after must pestering, Hera had found out what her so-called husband was like. He cheated on her and didn't love her. Well, it didn't look like he did. Maybe Hades was lying to her. She could never marry someone as horrid as he. It couldn't be right; it couldn't be the truth. Hera felt tears sting in her eyes however she didn't cry. You don't cry in front of others you don't trust because that is weakness.

Suddenly, that young man, who Hades had told her was Hermes, appeared in front of them. Hermes welcomed Hera back and led them to where Zeus was waiting for there arrival, already informed on Hera's whereabouts. Without knocking, Hermes opened the door for them and once they were inside he closed them soundlessly behind them.

Hera got a glimpse of her husband.

Powerful.

That was the first word that came to Hera's mind. Then handsome. He had soft-looking blonde locks, thick muscles that were covered with tan skin and then the eyes. Zeus had grey eyes that looked like an impending thunderstorm because they had that spark of anger. That spark made her want to run out of the room. As beautiful as this creature was in front of her all she could feel was…

She broke from her train of thought when his thin lips spoke out her name.

Hera couldn't meet his eyes. She just couldn't. He was yelling. Why was he yelling? She could only process bits and pieces of he was saying as she try to come to the fact that she was really married to him. This was her husband. The one that was yelling deeming things like ungrateful, wretch, divorce, server punishment, vixen, worthless, vexing. Then it got all quite as Hades spoke.

"Go ahead brother, keep reprimanding her! It has no use. She has fallen into the river of Lethe running somewhere in the Underworld. So go ahead by all means keep shouting like a madman but she won't understand a damn word because she doesn't remember anything. Not you or me or herself or her position. Nothing."

Zeus calmed his onslaught of verbal abuse at his wife. No wonder she was being uncharacteristically silent on his attacks. He finally looked at his wife, truly looked at her. She wouldn't look at him and she had this unhidden fear in her eyes like if he was a lion and she was a lamb that has accepted the fact that she was about to be devoured. She was nothing like his Hera.

He turned his eyes to his brother. "Is there any way to reverse the affects of the river?"

"Not that I am aware of Zeus," said Hades "But I'll have Hecate try to see if she can create any potion that can reverse it. I would also advise you to have Apollo work on it as well. Maybe he could heal her. Not only is this a magic, or so I will call it, problem but a mental one. I truly doubt that she has permanently forgotten everything. She is not mortal; it's likely that something it blocking her conscious mind from accessing the part of her mind in which she holds her memories. It's merely a guess since I am no God of Medicine like your son. I will return if Hecate finds anything that might reverse it."

With a nod towards Zeus, he turns to Hera and placed a kiss on her forehead. "All shall be well, dear sister. Until then Zeus will look after you."

Hera's voice seemed to be caught in her throat or maybe gone because her mind was begging Hades not to go but nothing came from her lips. Not even a cry. So all she did was nodded and stare as Hades disappeared behind that door and back to his kingdom.

From then on she seemed to become a statue because she didn't turn back to Zeus she just stared at the door. Only if she could go with him. The one person that she felt like she could trust was gone. And the one that has been most deceitful towards her stood in his place.

Zeus walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to a nearby sitting area. She sat down and he sat in front of her. Times seemed suspended as they sat facing each other with Hera looking anywhere but him and Zeus looking right at her.

The King of the Gods conceived a plan as neither said a word. Maybe if she didn't remember and she never remembered and pray that Hades hadn't told her anything about him and her relationship with him; maybe just maybe he could make a lie on how happy they were together. And then she would never leave him furthermore he could tell the other's that the divorce idea was something said in the heat of the moment. He could finally make her believe that he was the man she deserved and he was worthy enough of her. Maybe, just maybe he could love her right this time. Some might call this cunning, he liked to call it a second chance. A second chance for both of them.

However, first things first. Did she know anything about him?

"Hera, do you remember me? Do you remember anything about me? About us?" Zeus asked her in a patronizing voice as if she were a child and inferior to him.

A million things ran threw her head as she recalled everything that Hades has told her about her relationship with her husband. She could have picked something else but the one thing that fell from her lips was:

"I hate you."

* * *

**Hey guys. Wow that ending. I felt emotional writing it like on the verge of tears. It's like Zeus is here making a plan to benefit himself and Hera just has this hate that she doesn't remember reasons for. Zeus doesn't give a damn about a second chance for both of them, only for himself. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. By the way, I change my mind. I will include the rape of Hera in this story except Zeus never sees it as rape, as we read last chapter, but Hera the victim obviously will. Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Vivian out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn_  
_Wild and reckless, never any limits, guess I had a lot to learn_  
_Cause fire turns to embers, embers to ashes that blow away too soon_

_- _Carrie Underwood _Wine after Whiskey_

* * *

Chapter 4

Silence.

Silence speaks louder than words. And that's all that happens to greet Hera as Zeus seems to be boring holes into her body with his eyes. She can see his anger right below the surface of his grey eyes but there is also this tiny bit of sadness that she can't recall ever seeing in anyone. As if he had right to be distraught and least of all hurt especially from the stories Hades has told her. Fucking any woman he pleases, knowing damn well that his wife won't be able to do anything against _him_.

Zeus couldn't find words to respond. He knew, he always knew that she felt like this way deep inside that small heart of her's. He never believed that it would be this much. It angered him and it saddened him. Despite of what he wanted to think, it was his fault. His gods-be-damned fault that she didn't even have to remember except she still hated him with a burning passion. But his pride got the better of him. Hera was just bitter and blamed all her troubles on him. He could open his mouth, scream until his voice was sore about how ungrateful she was and vindictive and bitter and cold. Zeus could name every detail on why he didn't love her, on how she was worthless, how she deserved nothing of what she had. However, he didn't because she was _lying_. She had to be.

"No, you don't," Zeus replied. "You are just confusing your feelings, love. You have no idea of what you're saying. Hera, you love me dearly and have told me time and time again. It's just because you don't remember. You can't hate your husband, darling because if not I wouldn't be your husband."

Zeus took a couple of steps to where she sat and placed a kiss on her forehead. All Hera wanted to do is squirm away from his touch. She felt dirty have him touch her. Tainted. He had to be lying because Hades seemed honest as he told her some of the stories. Hera could have called him out on what he had said but she held her tongue. Except something did manage to slip through her lips;

"Do you love me?" It was asked quietly although it held much more than those four simple words.

Just then they were interrupted by the opening of the doors. A women with soft, thick, red colored hair barged in. Her skin was fair and her eyes were as blue as the sea nevertheless held a small green tint around the edges that held fire within, with pink lips that held a welcoming smile. She happened to run over to Hera.

Hera froze as the woman embraced her. A familiar stranger. That's how her mind registered her, along with everyone else.

The stranger spoke when she finally released the grip she had on Hera. "We were all so worried, sister. We didn't know what happened. Hades informed me on his way out. Then that means I must introduce myself. I'm Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and your eldest sister."

Hera nodded and greeted her. Something about Hestia screamed trust. Maybe she could find someone on here that could tell the truth to her story.

"Hello, Hestia. I have some things to attend to if you could look after Hera and inform her on everything." Zeus ordered.

Hestia's eyes seemed too hardened and her smile turned into a grim line. It wasn't a good look on the peace-loving goddess but she couldn't help but feel angry at her brother. Men are pigs. After a second of consideration, she forced a smile and said, "Of course brother."

Zeus nodded and walked out before Hera could blink again. The Queen of Olympus was left with her sister. Hestia seemed distressed as he led her through the halls of the House of Zeus. Showing her everything she needed to know as people greeted and nodded to her. Finally, they reached the wing of the palace that supposedly belonged to her and stopped at Hera's bedchambers.

The doors opened and they stepped inside. The main focus the room was the bed. It was a four post king-sized bed and dark purple sheets. There was a golden vanity and dresses and mirror and everything else that could belong to a bedroom as grand as Zeus and Hera's. This was their marriage bed, Hestia had explained. She said that Hera could stay here and that Zeus would stay in a different bedchamber since Hera couldn't properly remember her husband.

Hera sat down on the bed running her finger across the silken sheet, feeling the smoothness and coolness of them. Hestia sat next to her and started to tell her stories.

Stories of Olympus.

Some made Hera laughed although most made her feel indifferent. Then there was the one about Hephaestus, which Hera couldn't help feel regret, maybe. Then the one with Ares and Aphrodite; Hera couldn't help laugh at the foolishness of her son. Each God and Goddess was introduced to her once again with a brief on what they did and their personalities and parentage. Hera's heart seemed to clench and ache as she found out that most of the Parthenon belonged to her husband with other women. The hate she felt for Zeus seemed to increase with each bastard. Unfaithful, vile were some of the words that encircled Hera's mind. Though, the biggest one seemed to be liar.

Hestia was in some story on how Poseidon, their brother, had been on a wild goose chase to win the heart of their sister, Demeter; for he was filled with lust for her. Hera just couldn't hold it anymore.

"What about Zeus and me? What are we like? What is our relationship like?" The questions fell out of Hera's mouth quickly.

Hestia sighed. "Zeus wouldn't want me to tell you because he wants to lie to you but as someone you used to trust above all others, I _will_ tell you. It's not a pretty story, sister and I won't sugar-coat anything because the truth hurts."

So Hestia went into her tale about two siblings that got married despite the sister rejecting all his advances. Before her husband-to-be came along, she was so very happy and free and beautiful. That's what attracted her brother to notice her and fell enamored with her. It was a grand thing; their wedding. Everyone attended. It was a happy occasion. The sister was happy. Then the lovers disappeared for 300 years on a honeymoon that was joyous and filled with love and trust. But their happiness was short lived. He cheated on her; not only in body but in trust. She forgave him and he promised to never do it again. As they say, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. The husband cheated again, and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again etc. Every affair brought another crack into her heart. He humiliated her again and again; earning her hate just a little bit more. She was strong though, she never crumbled under the humiliation that her husband brought on her; it humorous that he cheated because she happened to be the Goddess of Marriage; bonded to her husband forever to never be separated despite her what she wished. The power made things go away although they came to haunt her at night. Then one day she had enough; she crumbled, she shattered, she finally broke and asked for divorce and now she's here.

Hera didn't cry but sorrow did fill her eyes. The last thing she was going to do was pity herself in front of other. Hera dismissed Hestia despite her protests. She changed to a nightgown that was lying around and crawled into bed. She wanted to cry, she really did but Hera decided that she wouldn't cry for a man as terrible as he. All she wanted was to remember soon; so they could get divorce and be rid of Zeus forever. And then she could sort the mess that was her life and maybe then her heart wouldn't ache as much as it did.

Hera recalled everything that happened early and remembered her question; _do you love me_?

It was never responded to. She guessed she knew the answer to that now.

As Sleep finally took Hera a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

* * *

_Well maybe there is a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_  
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_- _Kate Voegele_ Hallelujah_


End file.
